godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fake Godzilla
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =FakeGodzilla.JPG |caption =Fake Godzilla as in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla |name = |species =Robot |nicknames =Godzilla, MechaGodzilla |height =50 meters |length =100 meters |weight =40,000 tons |forms =MechaGodzilla |controlled =Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens |relationships =Godzilla |allies =None |enemies =Anguirus, Godzilla |created =Jun Fukuda, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed =Unknown |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiNiseGoji |roar = }} }} Fake Godzilla (偽ゴジラ , Nise Gojira) is a disguise of the alien mecha, MechaGodzilla, created by Toho that first appeared in the 1974 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. Name Fake Godzilla's name comes, simply enough, from "Fake" and "Godzilla." Appearance Fake Godzilla looks almost exactly like the Godzilla with the exception of it having a different head. Fake Godzilla's head was made to look more fierce than Godzilla. To achieve this, he was given a more pronounced nose, eviler looking eyes and eyebrows, and more sinister looking teeth. Origins Fake Godzilla was a disguise for the first MechaGodzilla created by the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla '']]Fake Godzilla first appeared at Mt. Fuji and attacked a building. Anguirus soon arrived and attacked Fake Godzilla, realizing he was a fake. He battled Fake Godzilla, and tore off a piece of his skin, revealing metal underneath. Fake Godzilla broke Anguirus' jaw, sending him running. He was attacked by Godzilla later that night at a refinery, and they fought until Fake Godzilla's identity was revealed. Fake Godzilla was a MechaGodzilla in disguise. Godzilla Island '']]Fake Godzilla appeared in ''Godzilla Island episodes 16-20. Fake Godzilla is being controlled by Zaguresu and went on a rampage across Japan. Believed to be the real Godzilla, he was put in a cave in handcuffs. The cave was blocked by metal bars, almost like he was in jail. Megalon and Battra flew to Godzilla Island and attacked. They were eventually driven off by Rodan, Mothra, MechaGodzilla and Moguera after a quick fight, but this distraction allowed Fake Godzilla to escape. He rampaged through Japan again. Still thinking he was the real Godzilla, the G-Guard Commander warned that if Fake Godzilla didn't stop, he would have to be destroyed. Torema flew to Japan and pleaded for Fake Godzilla to stop, but was shot down. However, the ship was grabbed. The real Godzilla had come. He blasted Fake Godzilla, burning off some of the rubber skin and revealing metal inside, proving he was a fake. Godzilla fought and easily destroyed the copy-cat. Zaguresu then revealed she had tried to frame Godzilla. It is likely this Cybot was not the Showa MechaGodzilla given how easy Godzilla destroyed him. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' ''Super Godzilla Fake Godzilla appears in the U.S. version of ''Super Godzilla as its weakest enemy, it only needs one hit to be defeated. However, once hit, it becomes MechaGodzilla, the true boss of the stage. Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Fake Godzilla makes an appearance in issue 13 as a Godzilla disguise used by the Russian MechaGodzilla. Gallery In Other Languages *Russian: Лже-Годзилла Trivia *A second MegaroGoji suit was built specifically for Fake Godzilla. Poll Do you like Fake Godzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:MechaGodzilla Category:Showa Kaiju Categoría:Monstruos